


easy as breathing

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Sometimes, Kaladin mused, it would have been easier if he hadn't liked Adolin that much.(Or)Adolin takes it upon himself to teach Kaladin tactics.Kaladin on his part, finds it a little more difficult than he thought.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	easy as breathing

“You see, from the bigger perspective, tactics aren’t so important as executing an operation or making strategies. Because if you don't strategise, you aren’t gonna get an operation to run. And when you have neither, you can’t propose tactics against the enemy,” Adolin is saying, his voice soft in the dim light. 

  
Kaladin nods.

He liked to think he knew a lot about warfare but the truth was, he didn’t have the training of a highborn man like Adolin who had probably seen armies fighting since his early childhood. 

  
Kaladin had participated in wars, yes, but he hadn’t run any, like Adolin had. 

  
Only a few spheres lit the room, whose grandly painted maroon walls were framed by maps and a few portraits of some generals of the past. 

  
In the spheres' light, Adolin’s features were marked much more prominently. Kaladin could understand what made women go crazy for him- what with the astonishingly pretty blue eyes and the strong face. 

Wait. What? 

  
“Bridgeboy? You listening?” Adolin asks, frowning. 

  
Kaladin nods, feigning nonchalance to calm the panic in his brain at being caught not paying attention. 

Again. What was going on in his brain? 

  
“Yeah. Tactics are the lowest tier in planning out a siege.” Kaladin says, leaning against his chair with a grunt. 

  
Adolin chuckles. “That’s certainly a way to put it. You wanna go through the maps? No offense, but I doubt you've seen many.” He adds hesitantly. 

  
Kaladin waves a hand. “You are right. I keep thinking Azir is Alethkar's next door neighbor when in reality there is a range of mountains separating us.” He jokes, making Adolin laugh. 

  
“Well, we can’t have that now, can we? Push the chair away and lie down on the floor- you'll remember maps better if you keep staring at them for a while, trust me.” Adolin says, grinning. 

  
Kaladin does as he's told, rather skeptically, and then stares at the ceiling. 

  
There, at the ceiling of this particularly gaudy room, is the biggest map he’s ever seen of Roshar. 

  
His surprise must have shown on his face because Adolin, pushing away his chair, laughed. 

  
“Yeah well, this was what Father and Uncle Gavilar made, so they could nap and pretend they were planning. Father more so than Uncle, but yeah.” Adolin explained, lying down beside Kaladin. 

  
Kaladin stared. The things lighteyes did when they had to get out of doing work. 

  
Unbelievable. 

  
But as he stared up at the map, looking at it, made him aware of how small he was, compared to the world. 

  
(Maybe Dalinar had wanted to do something more than napping, after all.)

  
Such a vast world out there...all those glyphs and those pint sized scribbly drawings made the world seem so much more smaller than it actually was. 

  
“That one out there...” 

  
Somehow, Kaladin was filled with a desire to _do_ something more as he heard Adolin’s quiet voice, deep and soothing, explain where the different countries were located. 

  
He felt frustrated at the fact he didn’t know _what_ he wanted to do. 

He starts getting an idea later, when he realizes he likes spending time with Adolin and can’t wait for it. 

  
The late night meetings, the anticipation felt when listening to stories of battles waged long ago...

  
The fondness in his heart at seeing Adolin. 

Practically, Kaladin knows it’s unreal. 

  
Adolin is a married man, and well. He’s a man. 

  
What more was to be said? 

  
And yet, Kaladin can’t stop himself from having a lapse from logic every now and then, watching Adolin talk with ardent passion in his eyes as he spoke of warfare, watching Adolin talk gladly about something he knew, something he was good at. 

Adolin is at his most beautiful at moments like these, when his eyes lit up and his voice grew excited. 

  
Kaladin, for once, wishes he could treasure them in his memory. 

  
Sometimes, Kaladin _does_ listen to Adolin talk about warfare with the utmost concentration. 

  
He just can’t help but think how nice it would be to kiss him too, while he’s talking.

Just to see the expression on his face. 

  
How easy would it be, Kaladin wondered as he saw Adolin’s blue eyes remember of more pleasant times and lighting up with those happier memories, he wouldn’t even have to move a muscle. 

  
Just turning over, closing the distance between them. 

  
But it didn’t matter. Not really, no. 

  
He had to content himself with seeing Adolin Kholin at his most relaxed, alluring blond-black hair splayed all around him in the perfect replica of a halo as he stared up at the maps, talked about wonders and wars of long lost times, a smile playing on his lips. 

  
That would have to be enough for Kaladin. 

  
Adolin was too good for him, anyhow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting is a bit iffy, because MS Word SUCKS on mobile, but ahhh, I've got a test that I really couldn't care any less about so yeah. 
> 
> Based on this one post in tumblr I found when scrolling through the Kadolin tag...I'll link it when I edit this on Sunday!
> 
> Hey amigos, here's the linkie!! https://wolfdaddynedstark.tumblr.com/post/186322825069/kaladin-nodded-he-liked-to-think-he-knew-a-great


End file.
